Where am I: A Markiplier x Pewdiepie fanfic
by MisledBloodshed
Summary: As his fame grows, so does Markipliers fanbase. And among all those people, there are bound to be some who aren't very sane. What happens when one finds him? And who will save him? Fluffy Pewdiepie x Markiplier aka Pewdieplier/Markipewdie in later chapters. Smut in chapter five.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Fischbach had just finished editing and uploading the last video of the day. Admittedly, he was a bit shaken. Vanish had been requested far too much for him to simply ignore it, and even though he hated that game, he had played it again. For his fans. He pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, stretching out his arms as he did so. What time was it, 3 am? Wouldn't surprise him. He'd been up this late before, going to bed now would be going to bed early. Should he real quick Skype with someone? Maybe one of the other YouTubers were still up. Minx never seemed to go the fuck to bed, she'd probably answer. But did he really wanna talk to her? "I'm too tired for that…" he muttered to himself, trudging through the dark room to the door. His tired gamer fingers felt the doorknob and turned it, throwing it open in a very lazy fashion.

His computer room may have been dark, but the living area was brightly lit. He found himself partially blinded by it for a moment, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "Too bright…" he yawned and kicked some of his stuff across the floor as he walked. Place was always a mess. He messed with his hair a bit, it felt funny on his head sometimes. Entering the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew with bleary eyes. He really needed to go lay down, he was beat. Todays gaming schedule had really worn him out, which wasn't uncommon. "I should get some sleep, can't look too tired to-" He was cut off by a hit to the back of the head.

Blinding pain shot through his entire body, and he staggered forward. His brain was now pounding in his skull. He turned to face his attacker, half blind, only able to see hazy colors and vague outlines of things. All he managed to see was a rather small figure with what he assumed to be a black bat, until another hit to the head dropped him. Darkness swallowed him, and he lost himself to unconsciousness.

He didn't know how long it had been when he regained consciousness, but he was strapped to a chair. His head lolled around on his neck as he tried to regain control of his muscles. He groaned softly, his head was pounding after all. He took a deep breath. Okay Mark he thought You need to calm down, and let your body regain control of itself. He rested his head against the back of the chair, inhaling deeply, his eyes closed. A few moments of this passed until he felt in control, felt like he could move most of his body. He took one last deep breath before opening his eyes.

Dark room. How cliche. He couldn't see very far in front of him, but he did see that there was a light coming from the ceiling above him. It was more of a beam, illuminating a table in front of his chair. He scowled, anger replacing confusion. He tugged on the leather straps around his wrists and ankles, thinking back to who that figure could have been. They weren't very strong, the back of his head wasn't bleeding. It just hurt. Maybe they weren't trying to hurt him, and were actually quite strong. Whoever they were, they were going to pay in blood for this. He grunted as he angrily tried to free his wrists.

"You're up!" said a cheerful voice. It was a girl… a kid? No, that couldn't be right. What kid would kidnap him? She stepped into the light cast by the unviewable lamp in the ceiling. It was a kid. Maybe 15, at most. She had black hair that reached her waist, and a small body one would relate to innocence. What could possibly be going on?

"You gotta get me outta here, okay? Undo these straps, someones kidnapped me!" Mark yelled, pleading with the girl. It must be her parents or older brother who kidnapped him, right?

"Kidnap is such a strong word Mark… I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't want to, but you picked the wrong can out of the fridge…" She sighed, sitting on the table in front of him.

"What? You attacked me?!" His eyes went wide. "Why?!"

"Well… It's a bit of a story. I uh, I'm a big fan Mark! I don't live too far away from you, and it was only a matter of time until I bumped into you around town. I ran into you at a diner a few months ago, but I didn't have the courage to talk to you… There were too many people around, I was nervous. So I thought, 'Hey, I'll wait outside and talk to him when he leaves!'. That seemed like a good plan to me! But, when you left, there was still people with you. I couldn't let this chance to talk to you slip away, could I? No, I couldn't…" She trailed off, looking at the floor. She looked like a kid who had been busted doing something bad. "I… followed you home. Don't look at me like that Mark! My intentions were pure, I just wanted to talk to you! But I didn't have the courage to talk to you just yet. I had to wait, learn some more about you! I've been a loyal subject of yours for months!" She smiled brightly, with pride.

"You've…" Mark took a deep breath, speaking through gritted teeth. He asked a question he highly regretted knowing the answer to. "What do you know about me."

"Everything! I know everything about you Mark! I know when you go to sleep, when you wake up. I know the exact number of hairs you have on your head, how much you weigh, how tall you are. I know that your teeth are sensitive to cold, so you don't put more than three ice cubes in your drink. I know how many shirts and pairs of pants you have, your breathing patterns when you sleep, and how much movement would wake you up. I know where your father lays, I know where your brother lives. I know how long you take in the shower, how long your nails are, and how much blood is in your body. I know everything!" She was so proud of herself, looking at him with eyes filled with happiness. She seemed to be looking for praise from him, for doing such a good job stalking him.

"Everything…" Mark repeated, lowering his eyes. He was scowling, anger and rage pumping through him. She had counted all the hairs on his head when he slept. She knew where his Dads grave was. She had laid with him in bed without his knowledge. This kid… was batshit crazy.

"If you're embarrassed, I always left whenever you brought a girl back… and whenever you used your computer for purposes other than gaming." She giggled slightly as Mark turned a bit red. He was more concerned with this psycho of a child, and getting out of here.

"Where am I…" Mark practically growled, his eyes snapping up to look at his captor. Just a girl. Just a kid. How'd she lose her mind like this?

"My house, silly! Well, my vacation home. I set this place up a bit ago! You're a bit heavy, you know. But I managed!" She was just so damn proud of herself, it was ridiculous. It only made him angrier. "I think you'll like it here. It's got a great view of the forest, and its away from everything so it's super quiet. I've got really strong internet, so you can still make videos if you're up for it… I moved all your equipment here."

Mark considered his options. He could easily overpower the girl, but how would he get out of this chair? He couldn't be here forever, she had to let him up eventually. Did he want to actually kill her, or just attack her? What could he do?

"My name is Edna, by the way. Edna Mullins." Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "I hope we can be friends, I really do… I'll unstrap you now, if you promise not to hurt me." She smiled at him, trying to win him over with her childish charm. The sympathy and caring in her eyes nearly got to him. Nearly.

"I… I promise." He muttered. Attacking her now wouldn't do him any good, he didn't know if the door was locked, or where he was. He needed her to trust him, and let her guard down. Then he could escape. Go for help.

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you on this one. If you hurt me, I'll knock you out again." She gently placed her hand on his, the other undoing the strap on his wrist. Her hands were very small, unproportional to her body.

He had to really focus on making his muscles less tense. He had to unclench his fists, and relax his arm muscles. He forced the angry expression off his face, and replaced it with one of discomfort. He was a good actor, he played the part well. It took every bit of self restraint to not deck the girl right there when she undid the strap. She paused for a moment after she freed his hand, standing still before moving onto his other hand.  
With his hands free, Edna moved onto his ankles. She knelt down next to his chair, fiddling with the straps out of his view. Mark exhaled deeply. Am I going to be trapped here? How long can she possibly keep me here? She'll have to leave eventually, won't she? How will she make sure I won't go anywhere? Thoughts raced through his head. Can I get away? Where can I go? She said this is a forest, God knows how long it will take to get back to civilization. Fuck, what am I going to do?

Left leg was free. "That took longer than I thought it would. I secured these ones a bit better." She muttered to herself. He was a bit startled that she wasn't talking to him, but to herself. Did she do that alot?

"I should get the bracelet. He might try to run away…" she muttered to herself. "His arms are already undone, I can't leave now or he might bail… Should I re strap him? I already freed most of him… 75%... I'll have to trust he won't run off for now. He might be able to bash down the door, but by then I'll have the bracelet and I'll be able to get him…" She muttered to herself.  
"Oh wait, I got it." She said with finality, standing up. She walked over to a darker corner of the room, and picked up the black bat from before. "Sorry Mark, see you when you wake up!"

"Wait don't-!" He yelled before the bat cracked the back of his head, and black consumed his vision once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Heres chapter 2, if you want it :3 All reviews welcome, constructive criticism is encouraged. HELP ME GET BETTER PLEASE I FEEL LIKE I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG ASDFGHJKL;

* * *

Mark grunted slightly as he woke up. Something had shaken him from his unconsciousness, but he didn't want to open his eyes to find out what. He could hear something faint, it sounded like a music box. What a cheerful tune, it sounded like a nursery song. He couldn't peg exactly which one, but he did recognize it from somewhere. He wasn't in the chair anymore, he noticed. He wasn't sitting upright, he was laying down. The surface under him was soft, was he in a bed?

Taking the risk, he opened his eyes. He was rather surprised at what he saw. The dark room was gone, replaced by a bedroom. The walls were a light shade of brown, maybe carmel? He looked around in confusion, he had been expecting some kind of prison cell. Sunlight streamed in from an open window, the curtains were parted slightly. Definitely not what he had been expecting. His glasses were placed on the nightstand next to his bed, along with a few painkillers and a glass of water. How considerate, he thought, shes trying to make the pain she inflicted on me go away.

Mark groggily sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. Even though he didn't want to, he downed the painkillers anyways. His head was killing him, after all. His legs didn't want to cooperate when he stood up, causing him to stumble a bit. Placing his hand on a nearby wall, he used it for support as he made his way towards the window. Eventually he made it, pushing apart the curtains. What greeted him was a forest, with sunlight shining down on the clearing where the house was built. This window was on the side of the house, so he couldn't see too much other than the tree line, which was about 50 feet away. It was so odd. In movies, it seems like the surroundings are always horrible and gloomy during a kidnapping. This place actually seemed nice, well kept.

He tried to open the window, and of course it didn't work. Damn. Sealed windows. He sighed, making his way over to the nightstand, and slipping his glasses on. Luckily they weren't cracked or broken, but they could use a cleaning. Very smudged up. Finger prints all over it. As he cleaned the lenses off, he noticed something. The music box had stopped playing. Was she coming to check on him? Where was the girl anyways?

She said something about… a bracelet. He raised his right wrist up for closer inspection. Sure enough, a ring of metal, with flashing lights and a small speaker, was wrapped around his skin. What was it, and why did it matter? Its probably a tracker or something. No matter what, it can't be good. Naturally, he tried to pry the thing off. No good, he couldn't get his fingers underneath to get it off. Which was a horribly stupid mistake, but he did it anyways. A large spurt of electricity traveled through his body, dropping him to the floor. The shock itself only lasted a split second, but Mark lay on the floor twitching for at least a minute before propping himself up on his hands.

He felt like throwing up, his vision was spinning. A mini shock collar, that's what this was. Modified to shock him if he tried to get it off, and probably if he tried to leave the property. He cursed under his breath, hating this Edna girl even more. She had out-engineered him, and she wasn't even able to drive yet. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then just his knees. Slow steps. Hands, knees, feet. Slowly. I'm already dizzy, I don't need any more. He took a deep breath before standing up shakily. Man, all this was not good for him. The next time he made fun of a character in a game, he'd rethink it a bit.

Footsteps, light and small, but still audible, set off his sensory alarm. She was coming. WhatdoIdo? Attack or hide or confront or beg or-? Impulse kicked in, and he jumped as quietly into bed as he could. He closed his eyes, and lay in a relaxed position. He could only hope she'd buy it.

Doorknob turned and opened quietly, and Mark fought to keep his face expressionless. Deep breathing, and calm expression. He was an actor, after all. Edna's steps approached his bedside, her figure blocking out some of the light he could see through his eyelids. He heard her make a small noise of recognition, a soft and slightly confused "Mm…?", and something being placed on the nightstand. Sounded like a tray.

Suddenly the girls presence intensified greatly as she leaned over him, the side of her head pressed against his chest. Shit. His heartbeat wasn't that of a sleeping man, he knew that and she knew that. She gave a small laugh, busting him.

"You're not sleeping Mark, this isn't working. You're a good actor on the surface, I wouldn't have guessed you were faking. But the pills are gone, and the curtains are moved. Give it up!" She said, her tone full of that wake up sound. She shook him lightly.

Mark grunted, opening his eyes and shooing her away. He sat up, his expression full of anger she didn't recognize. "Get this damn thing off of me, twisted kid." he growed, thrusting his arm out to show he was talking about the shock bracelet.

"If I did, you'd run off. You just got here, I don't want you to leave just yet!" She smiled brightly. "If you ran off, I'd be really sad…"

"I don't care about your feelings! I want to get the fuck out of here!" Mark yelled, jumping to his feet in anger. "I'll strangle you! I'll kill you!" He lunged for her.

"Stay away!" She screamed, pulling a small remote control out of her pocket and aiming it at him. "You stay, the FUCK back Mark." Her tone had instantly changed from scared to a dark, insane. Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. That remote, and the way she was holding it, meant that it controlled the bracelet on his wrist. The first shock had hurt enough, he didn't want to feel it again. So he stopped, and took a step back. Hands up. He was infuriated, pissed beyond belief, but he contained himself. "Alright… Alright… Just calm down…" he said in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"No, YOU calm down! I don't want to hurt you, I don't! Don't make me!" She glared at him, holding the remote tightly.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I lost my temper, Edna. I'm sorry." Mark was forcing such a sweet, soothing, deep voice, it had to work on her. Believe me, using such a tone with someone like her made him sick, but it had to be done.

She faltered slightly, lowering the remote a bit. Her eyes left his, now looking down at the floor. "You scared me. Don't do it again."

Something about the sudden tone and voice change threw Mark through a loop. Why is she so strange? "Edna... I want to help you. What made you this way? Did someth-"

"NO! NO SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED HELP! I'M FINE!" She snarled, mashing a button on the remote. As expected, Mark was flooded with electricity. He dropped to his knees, his teeth gritted as he cried out in pain. This shock was at least twenty times worse than the previous. His body had locked up. He couldn't even fall to the floor, forced to stay on his knees. If you wanted a description of the feeling, he couldn't tell you. It was something you had to experience for yourself, and it's not something you want to experience.

She stared down at him, watching him in his pain. She almost let it go on for too long, he almost lost consciousness again. But, in a flash of compassion, she turned the high voltage punishment off.

"I'm not crazy. Don't ever say I am again. I'm... I'm sorry Mark" She sighed, placing her hand on his head.

Mark no longer had the energy to feel anger at this point. He felt defeated, for one. On his knees in front of a little girl. He was practically panting, the shock having relieved him of all breath. He spoke between his laboured attempts to breathe. "I shouldn't...have th... threatened you. I'm sorry Edna... I'm s... sorry..."

"You better be" She muttered, removing her hand from his head. The way he was looking up at her, he could feel just how pathetic he looked. Begging for mercy like this from a fucking kid. But what else could he do? She was smart and psycho, a deadly combination. He couldn't do a thing about it. So he resorted to what he never would have thought he'd do.

Begging.

"Please don't hurt me again Edna. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll listen. I'll do whatever it is you want, I'll be your friend, I promise. Just please..." His voice was weak, and it was clear he was trying not to cry. His hand was wrapped around the bracelet on his other wrist, as though that would keep it from shocking him anymore.

She looked down at him, his sad eyes and panting breath, and smiled softly. She slid her hand into his hair again, ruffling it slightly. "Alright alright, don't cry now. Its okay, don't worry. I won't shock you anymore" she withdrew from touching him, and smiled as she stepped away. "The doors unlocked, feel free to roam around. But remember, leave the property line, and you'll get shocked"

And then she left him alone in the bedroom, regaining his breath on the floor. He bent over, touching his forehead to the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He didn't know what to do, but he felt pathetic and spineless for being so weak. This wasn't normal, not at all. He would have thought that he would never have begged like that, much less to someone still going through puberty. The feeling of electricity still lingered in his skin. A horribly uncomfortable feeling, to say the least. He leaned up against the wall after a few moments, and decided to think it out.

She has these… these… modes? No, thats not it. Stages? No, that's not right either. She switches from one to the other very quickly, her triggers are very sensitive. She seems to care about me, in her own twisted way. Maybe she's bipolar. I need to watch what I say and do around her. I can't handle constant shocking. Call her by her name, that made her falter last time. Calm, caring. That's what I have to be. Or at least, that's what I have to pretend to be…

* * *

Do you understand Edna yet? CAUSE I DON'T.

Should I involve Felix next chapter or wait a bit longer for character development?

HELP.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Kay so heres a warning. There will be hardcore yaoi in the next chapter. Someone tell me who should bottom. SOMEONE TELL ME WHO SHOULD BOTTOM ASDFGHJKL;

* * *

Mark carved a day onto the wall, a tally next to the others. Judging by his calculations, it had been 10 days he'd been here. He had been making videos, but even his fans were noticing how his eyes flicked off to one corner, and why his voice shook with fear when it shouldn't. Thing was, she was always off in the corner. She was always off screen, just watching him with a mixture of admiration and... she wasn't angry, he could tell that. She showed the emotion that the mentally stable could not understand, could not grasp. This emotion, it gleamed in her eyes, and Mark didn't know if he should worry about it or not. His fear had slowly ebbed away, replaced with anxiety and paranoia.

In the past week or so, he began to understand Edna a bit more. Overhearing her talking to herself really opened up a lot about her. Her dead parents, her lack of friends, the stress of living alone when being so young. He nearly felt bad for the girl, she'd been through a lot in her short life. He often saw her lifting her sleeves to touch gently at her wrists, but he had no idea why. He couldn't see any scars, or a mark of any kind when she did expose her pale skin. That was another thing, she was so outrageously pale. Did she ever go outside, or did she have a skin condition?

He climbed out of bed, dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, not since he woke up to her right next to him a few days ago. He opened his eyes and turned his head, to find her right there. Needless to say, this deeply unnerved him. She was asleep, her face turned towards him. She had fallen asleep, while watching him sleep. So, of course, he found it difficult to fall asleep now. He got dressed, fixed his hair, and slipped on his glasses before opening his bedroom door.

"Gotta make some videos today.." He mumbled, yawning. "I'm running out of games to play, I should ask Edna to go buy me some. Or recommend something…"

Judging by the silence of the house, the child wasn't awake yet. From what he could tell, it was just past dawn. Normally she didn't wake up until eight thirtyish, maybe nine. He had some time before she would be awake, and he would have to watch himself. She seemed to be in every corner, she was just so quiet and hard to detect. She could go unnoticed in a room for hours, and nobody would be the wiser.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Mark, being a genius, used this time to come up with a genius escape plan involving explosions and flying alligators, and he gets away without a hitch. Then he jumps into Felixs arms, and they live happily ever after. Right? Wrong.

Mark knew by now there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't get away, he could just hope that one day someone would notice he was gone from his home, and they'd start looking for him. He couldn't get the bracelet off, the metal band that bound him here. He'd tried to pry it off, saw it off, burn it off, to no avail. And what was worse, he could feel Stockholm Syndrome setting in. A sick sort of compassion had started to fill his head, a kind of ache in his heart when Edna was away. Like his child was missing. He was fighting this with everything, but he didn't know what to do. Maybe he could look it up…

Ah yes, Edna gave him free range of his computer. But she wasn't stupid. She had blocked keywords, downloaded a software that detected certain phrases. "Help me" "I'm in danger" "Save me" "I've been kidnapped", all blocked. Any message containing these words was immediately deleted. He plunked down in his chair, and searched "How to prevent Stockholm Syndrome".

Clicking the first link, he came across survivor accounts of Stockholm Syndrome, and what they described was exactly what he was feeling. Hatred and spite slowly disappearing, an attachment forming. The next step for him, from what he could gather, was emotional attachment. Then he'd reach what the site called Dependency, when he'd now NEED Edna around. He'd love her, like a sister or a daughter. Now frantic, he hunted for a way to keep it from getting worse. Before it was too late. The best bit of advice he got was, "Think about someone you love, and keep their image alive in your mind. Think about how you love them, and not your captor"

Seemed like pretty legitimate advice, so he leaned back in his chair, and thought. Who DID he love? Did he even love anyone? "Well, think about what love feels like. It's strong, overbearing affection. It's talking about that person all the-" He stopped himself there. The way the evidence was leaning, suggested- No. He wasn't like that, Felix was just a friend. A good friend, and that's why he talked about him. Thats why he often stared at his Skype, hoping for a message. Thats why he always felt a million times better whenever the two spoke.

But that didn't explain the tingle he got when they played together, or the twitching in his chest when he had proclaimed "I love you" during a co-op, and the blush that rose when Felix cried "I love you too Mark" back at him. THAT was why he didn't post his side of that video, because he was beat red, and had switched his mic off so the others didn't hear his shallow and panicked breathing. It also didn't explain the pure hatred he felt for Marzia, even though he had no reason to. Other than-

"I'm not like that! I'm not!" He shook his head, trying to throw those thoughts out of his mind through his skull. But the human brain didn't work like that, and thoughts of Felix kept swimming around his mind. His stupid but strangely alluring accent, his random inserts of Swedish into his sentences. His perfectly sized body, his shoulders, the noises he made when he was scared. What noises would he make in a different situation…

"Oh god…" Mark mumbled, pressing down on the crotch of his pants. He knew that feeling all too well, and it couldn't be happening now. No, not now. Not thinking of Felix, not while captive in this house with a kid. Distraction, he needed a distraction. He'd leave the computer room, but he couldn't exactly stand up with his hands pressing down as hard as they could on his impending erection.

One hand left the other quickly, frantically going to YouTube. Comments would distract him, take his mind off of the image of… Well, you know. His last video had a good amount of comments, so he glued his eyes to the screen.

"Anyone else notice how dark Marks eyes are? He looks like he hasn't slept in days"

"Why's he keep looking to the left?"

"Maybe he's sick, we should lay off him"

"Mark are you alright?"

"You look like crap man"

Well they certainly distracted him, and it made his heart sink. They were worried, his fans were worried sick. They had no idea, they couldn't have any idea what was going on. That he was here, stuck in the middle of nowhere. He was scrolling through comments when the Skype notification sound blared into his headphones, startling him. It had broke the comforting silence, and shaken him up a bit. Once he regained control of his fingers, he clicked away from his Channel and onto Skype.

New Message: Felix Kjellberg

"Hey Mark, I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright? I saw your videos recently, you look really stressed. Something on your mind?"

Oh God. Mark inhaled sharply this could be the break he needed. But Felix was so far away, on a whole different continent. What should he say? His fingers clicked over the keys, as he hoped he made the right choice.

"I've had a bit of a problem.

Been having some stress issues.

Kid, I need some sleep.

Napped and wrapped or something.

Help or not, I need sleep.

Me neeeed sleeeeep..." He hit the enter key, and hoped Felix was smart enough to pick up on his message. Please, register that I'm speaking different. Notice every first word...

Almost immediately he got a response.

"Give it time, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Me thinks you need to relax,

the stress is getting to you.

Address the problems, it might help."

Thank god, thank fucking god. He got it, he got it. Felix got it. Mark might be saved after all.

"I hope you're right.

Don't think it'll help though.

Know ing me, my brains stupid.

Trace it back to the source maybe?

The heart of the problem?

Signal or something?"

This response took a bit longer, but Mark didn't care. All that mattered was what the message said.

"I'm coming"

And then he signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay so I lied, there isn't smut in this chapter. It was WAY too long already, and I can't make a novel in one chapter. But fear not my frisky comerades! There will be smutty yaoi in the next chapter, this I promise you!

* * *

Mark paced the living room floor in a growing panic. "I'm coming" he had said. "I'm coming." Felix was on his way, coming to help him. But what would he do, and how long would he take? Why was he so concerned, that he'd take care of it personally? Anyone else would have just sent someone to help him, not drop whatever they were doing and cross continents to come get him. Well, either way, Felix wasn't going to be here any time soon. Might as well… make something to eat. Occupy himself. Even if he got on a plane the instant he left the computer, he would still be a while.

But Mark couldn't help but pump his fist into the air. He was getting OUT, everything was gonna be okay. He would be rescued by Felix, and they'd leave together. He would be able to sleep without fear, and make videos without having to look over at her. She had yet to hurt him again, or even speak in a harsh tone to him, so he didn't know WHY he had to keep an eye on her. He just did. To make sure she wasn't standing over him with a knife, or something. He wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, opening cupboards and searching through the food supply. Edna kept the place well stocked, she left every now and then and came back with tons of groceries. It was strange, she had never been stopped for driving without a license. But that didn't matter now.

He pulled a box of cereal down from the shelf, and in doing so, knocked over an orange pill bottle. The little container clattered to the floor, and Mark bent over and picked it up. Setting the box down, he inspected the bottle. As expected, it was Ednas. But it was the prescription that bothered him. Thioridazine, an antipsychotic. This pill bottle was covered in a layer of dust, it hadn't been used in a while. The pills themselves were probably expired. He looked around the kitchen before putting the bottle back. He had known she was crazy, but he didn't know the extent. Thioridazine was prescribed to patients who experienced hallucinations, heard voices, and experienced false memories. Mental illness was something he had come to know through his gaming career. She struggled with this disorder for most of her life, he was sure. It didn't matter now, though. He sighed, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Ednas sleepy voice behind him made him nearly jump out of his skin "Mornin' Mark… sleep okay?" She asked.

He turned around to face her. The girl was still in her pajamas, a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose shirt. He recognized it as one of his. "Not really…" He mumbled. She had supplied him with an array of clothes, though he always opted for his usual jeans and a tee shirt.

"I can get you some sleeping meds if you'd like" She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she opened up the fridge door. "I'm really tired still… Ah here we go!" She pulled a can of Monster Energy out of the fridge, popping it open and taking a swig. He could see the sugar in the drink punch her in the mouth, making her shiver.

"No, I'm okay. I don't need anything" Mark shook his head, trying to seem like his normal self. Couldn't show excitement, or she'd catch on.

"You sure? Okay, if you say so. I won't make you take anything" She smiled, yawning again. "What are you playing today?"

"I'm not sure" He shrugged "Any suggestions?"

"I recently bought Project Diva, if you want that. But other than that, not really."

"Even if I wanted to play that Japanese dance game, I don't know how I'd record it"

"Whatever. School starts tomorrow, I'll be gone most of the day. You can yell all you want when I'm gone, but it won't help" She smiled, running her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out.

Mark couldn't help blurting out "You can't keep me here forever, you know…"

He was surprised by her answer, and the soft tone of her voice. "I know… You think I don't?" She sounded almost defeated, saddened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eventually, you'll attack me when I'm asleep, or manage to get out of your bracelet, or someone will come for you… And you'll leave. I know it will happen, I'm not going to deny that. I'm not going to let it happen without a fight, but I know it'll happen. You're stronger than me, after all." She sighed, looking down at the floor as she twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers.

"If you know I'm going to leave, why aren't you trying harder to keep me here?"

"Because I'm not cruel… I'm not going to handcuff you to a pole in the basement or anything. I'm treating you with respect, even though you don't want to be here. I look up to you Mark, I don't like making you do things." She looked up at him, giving him a genuinely sad look. "I'll miss you when you go, you know. You've kept me safe this past month."

Mark cringed internally. Had it really been a month? Well, time didn't make much sense here. Days melted into each other, nights always went on for far too long. And her damn sadness, he felt that stab of Stockholm Syndrome in his brain. "I haven't done anything Edna. I've just been here"

"No, you've been doing so much. Just acknowledging my existence, being my friend, it means a lot. I know you don't want to be here, but… Thank you for not trying to murder me everyday." She smiled sadly, looking innocent and sweet.

He paused, looking her over. Just surveying her. She was so strange and hard to follow, it was remarkable she was still even moderately sane. Her ability to say such a sound-minded thing was surprising to him, as he often heard her rambling when she was alone.

It suddenly dawned on him that he'd be leaving this girl. What would she do? Where would she go? Where would HE go? Whatever the case may be, he'd be leaving with Felix. Using his brilliant powers of deduction, he decided that his ride out would be here tomorrow.

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything" He smiled, ruffled her hair, and left the room. She gave him his privacy, treated him with respect normally. He frowned when out of her sight. How did he feel about leaving? Ecstatic, he was thrilled to finally go home. To get a good nights sleep. To be around someone his own age, even though Edna was very mature. They'd often have intelligent conversations that he couldn't have even with his peer group. She was incredibly intelligent, it was a shame she was bonkers.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't care about her, he told himself. He didn't care, and he never would care. He only felt like this because of an oncoming mental warpation. Once he was reintroduced into the real world, then he'd be able to remember how to hate her. He'd report her, she'd be sent to jail. Everything would be okay. Felix and him would get out of here, and they'd get something to eat together, and everything would be okay.

He'd be able to hear him talk in that stupid accent, see him smile in person, and actually be able to reach out at touch him. He'd be able to feel his skin, see his eyes glisten in front of him. Looking at him through glass was enough, but seeing him in person… Mark felt his heart start racing at the thought. "Maybe I should shower… find a clean outfit and look presentable when he shows up…" He muttered to himself, a stupid grin pasted across his lips. He jammed his hands into his pockets, feeling his face start to turn red.

"Maybe I am like that…" He whispered, closing his eyes, and looking like a doof in love. That's what he was. He was in love with that Swedish baka, and he couldn't deny it anymore. So he let that fluttery feeling in his chest overtake him, and he took a deep breath, raising his head to look up out his bedroom window. Why is it that people look up when they have hope? He wasn't a religious person, but for some reason… the sky meant hope.

He pictured their hands laced together, sitting next to each other in a movie theater, watching some movie that Felix wanted to see. Something horror, so he would jump into his strong arms, and hold him close to his chest. That seemed ideal, like the perfect scenario. Felix in his arms as he ran his hands through his hair… No, scratch the movie theater. They would be at home watching the movie, so Mark could lay with him.

He grinned, sitting down on his bed. He knew he was being overly optimistic, and that Felix probably wasn't even interested in him, but it was just too good of a thought to let go of. He took off his glasses, folded them neatly, and placed them on the nightstand before he lay down. He had to admit, accepting this feeling instead of hiding it was a much better feeling. He couldn't tell the fans, not yet. He'd be too embarrassed to do that just yet. He'd do it eventually, but not today. Another day maybe, another day.

The sun was a soft, reddish color when he woke up. He must have dozed off. That must be why he felt so well rested, even though he was still here. In this place. But that didn't matter, not anymore, and it wouldn't matter ever again. He stood up and stretched, yawning as he slid his glasses on. "What time is it?" He asked aloud, walking out into the living room. Edna wasn't around, as far as he could tell. Good, he didn't need her harshing his buzz. He actually felt genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time. He grabbed a drink from the fridge, checking the clock. Six thirty. Not too late. He didn't feel like making a video today, he'd be able to make one with Felix tomorrow after everything calmed down.

In fact, Felix could even be here soon. It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising. Strange how yesterday became today just like that. But Mark had actually gotten some quality sleep, so it didn't bother him much that he had slept nearly all day. The house was quiet, save for the chirping of some morning birds. Until he heard something fall over in the entrance hallway. He darted for the door, leaving his unopened drink on the counter.

"Jävla skit, dum klädhängare…" Mark lit up with those words, he knew that voice. Felix was here. Sure enough, when he rounded the corner, the dirty blonde was fixing the fallen over coat rack. So thats what he had knocked over.

"Felix?!" Mark half whispered, half shouted. Felix was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, like he was trying to be stealthy. He'd broken the lock, Mark could see the door was slightly ajar behind him. There was a backpack slung around his shoulders, which he assumed was full of random spy things he bought off the internet to try and seem more badass.

"Mark?" Felix turned around, staring at him for just a split second before he grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. Mark was taller than him, by just a bit, so he could rest his head on his chest as the Americans arms wrapped around him. The two just silently embraced for a moment, as this was the first time they had seen each other in person. "Oh gud Mark, du skrämde mig…"

"What was that?" Mark asked softly, letting go of him. The two stepped away from each other, embarrassed at that sudden impulse hug. Mark was red, and Felix smiled awkwardly.

"I said you scared me. Come on, let's get you out of here." Felix grabbed his wrist and jerked him towards the door. But Mark resisted, he didn't want to be shocked again.

"I can't! Wrist bracelet, electrocutes me if I try to leave…" Felix frowned as he let of of him, thinking.

"Does he have a key somewhere? Could I swipe it from him?" His voice was dark now, filled with murderous intent.

"Maybe… I don't know." Mark flinched a bit. He had called Edna a him, it would really be a surprise when he saw the girl. He was probably expecting some huge burly guy, with chainsaws for hands or something like that.

"Well I'm gonna find out." He mumbled, shoving past Mark and running through the house. "Hey! Hey fucker! Where are you, you little shit! Come out, show yourself!" He yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth as he ran through the two story home. Her room was upstairs, and she had just finished getting dressed when she heard him screaming.

Was that Pewdiepie? No, that couldn't be possible. She sprinted to the stairs, stopping at the top one when Felix ran by. They locked eyes, and she nearly screamed. "What are you doing here?!" Was all she managed to say, even though it was loud and assertive.

"What?" Felix was thrown through a loop. What was a kid doing here? "I uh… Is there an adult here? Someone I can talk to about taking Mark with me?" He asked nicely, not thinking Edna could be the problem here. Long hair, cute eyes, small body, untouched by anyone. How could she be the kidnapper?

"NO!" She screamed, picking up a nearby vase and chucking it down at the famous YouTuber. "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Well that certainly surprised him. He was able to dodge the vase as it whizzed past and shattered against the wall behind him. "Wait what? YOU kidnapped him?" He asked, now completely confused. He didn't know what that remote she pulled out of her pocket was either, until she pressed a large red button.

Marks scream of agony as he dropped, flooded with electricity, reached every corner of that house. And Felix charged up the stairs after the girl. He needed to get that remote, he needed to get Mark out of here. Edna booked it, bolting down the steps past him and running towards the basement door. But a hand wrapped around her upper arm, stopping her. Felix was fast too, you know. In her struggle to free herself, she dropped the remote. But she had gotten away.

She darted towards the basement door, slamming it shut and locking it behind her. She checked her pockets for the remote, to find it gone. "Oh fuck!" She said under her breath, hiding in the darker part of the basement.

Felix snatched the remote off the floor, turning the shock off and releasing Mark from the metal band. As it fell away from his wrist, Mark felt like crying. He was free, he was finally free. But Felix wouldn't settle for letting Mark go. No, he had to make that kid pay. Pay in blood. Pay in pain and tears. He kicked the basement door a few times, managing to bust it off its hinges. "I know you're down there!" He snarled, walking slowly down the steps. "I'll find you! You can't get away now!"

Now, mercy wasn't something Felix knew. He went to extremes, and never looked back at his choices. He never let someone get away, and never let it weigh down on his heart. When someone made him angry, or offended him in some way, he would pulverize them. And he was no different with Edna. She had taken Mark from him, and he wouldn't have that.

He saw her silhouette in the dark shadows, and latched his hands onto her throat. She was kicking and choking, but that didn't stop him from slamming her into the wall behind her, lifting her off her feet. She clawed at his hands as he squeezed tighter and tighter, choking her to death. He looked straight into her eyes, he wanted to see the life fade away. And he got to see just that, the light and sparkle of the living slowly retreat into the center of her eyes, and then disappear.

Blood dribbled out of Edna's mouth, her eyes unblinking. She wasn't breathing. He still had his hand around her throat, even when she had stopped kicking. Even when the noises had stopped, and her pulse wasn't felt. He still held her to the wall, her limp feet dangling above the ground. He didn't even hear Mark calling him, screaming at him to stop.

"FELIX! FELIX STOP!" Those were the words that first invaded his brain, the voice of Mark finally breaking through. "DON'T KILL HER PLEASE! FELIX STOP!" He stared at the girl before tossing her body down onto the floor. Then he turned to face him.

Mark was looking from the body of his captor to his savor, not sure what to feel or what to think. Felix had saved him, that was true. But he didn't like the look in his eyes. It reminded him of what he frequently saw in Enda.

Felix ran his hand through his hair, which was sweaty and sprinkled with dirt. "I did what I needed to do" He said, his voice as dark as his eyes.

"...She's dead, isn't she" Mark looked down at her body, her glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling of the dirty basement. Felix could have let her live, but he chose to follow her down here. He made that conscious choice. He'd murdered her.

"Mark I-" He reached out from him, resting his hand on the side of the Americans head. Mark leaned into his touch, relishing the feeling of finally touching another person. Edna only really ever hugged him goodnight, or high fived him sometimes. He didn't get much physical contact. He shut his eyes tight, before wrapping his arms tightly around Felix and jerking him in close.

"I don't care what you did… You've rescued me, thats all that matters." His voice was shaking as he tried not to cry. He didn't need to look any more helpless than he already did.

Felix sighed with relief. He had been terrified that Mark wouldn't want to be around him after watching him straight up murder a kid. "It's alright, you don't need to be scared anymore. She's not getting up, I… I felt her pulse fade"

"We should… We should get out of here, find a place to stay…"

"Do you want to come back to Italy with me?" Felix asked softly, running his hand through Marks hair. "You can be my guest, I'll keep you safe. And we'll tell the fans were doing co-ops, just to get them off our backs. That's only if you want to, I won't force you to do anything."

"You're inviting me to Italy? Well, it sounds fun honestly. Would Marzia mind?" Mark stepped away from him, remembering that Felix probably wasn't even interested in men, and this was probably weirding him out. He was just trying to be comforting, not romantic. At least, thats what he told himself.

Felix looked away, averting his eyes to the floor. "Marzia and I have been done for a while… She moved out about two months ago. I could use some company at the house, you know? You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like"

Mark smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. I don't think I can be by myself for a while now. Plus, I'll need to use your equipment to record." He was joking of course, he could just buy new stuff. He needed new things anyways.

"Alright, then lets go." Felix grabbed marks hand, and led him upstairs, out the front door. Into the sunshine. Into the fresh air. Into freedom.

And Mark broke down, and cried into Felixs shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

It happens. In this chapter, the smut happens. HERE IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. Poorly written smut up ahead.

* * *

Mark didn't want to open his eyes when he woke up. He was sure it had been a dream, that nothing had really happened, and that he'd be in that caramel colored room when his eyes opened. He didn't remember falling asleep in his clothes, still in his jeans. It was a bit uncomfortable, to be honest. And his back must have been up against the wall, he could feel something there. "I'll get something to eat when I get up… I need a shower too." He thought. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes.

It was the hotel room. It had all happened. Edna had died, and Felix took him to a hotel room, and they had fought over who would be sleeping on the floor so they shared. Mark frowned slightly before smiling to himself. Felix would NEVER be the big spoon in this situation, and when he woke up, he'd have hell to pay. Or should he not even tell him? It would be pretty embarrassing if he knew they had fucking snuggled all night long… It was decided, he would keep his mouth shut about it.

He pried himself out of Felixs grasp, adjusting his askew hair and clothes. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on too, so they felt all funny on his face. He smiled softly, running his hands along his face. It's what you did in the morning, he didn't have a reason for doing it.

"Might as well take a shower…" He mumbled, getting out of the warm bed into the cold air. It wasn't a BAD hotel, the place was actually pretty nice. Edna had kept him so isolated from the world, that civilization was at least an hour away. And a hotel was even farther. It may have only been four when they showed up here, but it felt much longer to them. Especially Felix, who was pretty jetlagged from the non-stop flight to the States.

He fumbled with the hotel shower for a minute before figuring out how it worked, and managing to finally turn it on. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, soaking up the hot water as it beat against his skin. This was such a normal thing, something the average person would do. He nearly felt like he was going to get out, dry off, and go make a video. Maybe he'd start a new series, stockpile some videos in case he gets sick or something comes up. Like getting DDos'd again.

He didn't bother with washing his hair, the bottles of shampoo and conditioner were too small to be worth the effort. The water was hot, practically boiling, but he wanted it like that. It send some feeling through his skin. Gave him a sense of touch. He stood there, resting his forehead against the shower wall, just let the water burn his skin as it ran down his back. What to do now that he was free? That was his main thought process.

He'd probably just go back home. It's not like the girl would be coming back for him any time soon. Remembering her laying there, eyes glassy and blank, sent shivers through him despite the hot water. He shook the thought out of his mind, and stepped out of the shower. Time really got away from him when he was thinking, he had been standing motionless for about twenty minutes. Instead of getting dressed, he wrapped one of the towels the hotel supplied around his waist, adjusting it so it stayed up even though he wasn't holding it in place. He grabbed his old clothes from the floor, and then he opened the door to the bathroom and let the steam roll out into the main room.

"Say hi to the camera Mark!" Felix yelled before registering Mark was practically naked, and covering his eyes. His phone camera was pointed at him, he was VLOGGING. "WOAH CLOTHES MARK CLOTHES!"

"DAMMIT FELIX!" He yelled, trying to get his shirt to cover his wet skin. Putting on clothes when you're still wet was a task worthy of an Olympian, and if you're panicked, it's even harder.

"So Bros, and probably all female Markiplites, as you can see, Mark can't even manage to put his shirt on normally" Felix mocked, uncovering his eyes and refocusing the camera at him.

"Put the fucking camera down!" He made a grab for the phone, abandoning the attempt to put his shirt on and focusing mainly on the device recording him.

Felix dodged, laughing at him. "Missed me missed me now you gotta kick me!" he sung, sticking his tongue out.

"It's KISS you idiot!" He made a swipe for the phone again, and managed to knock it out of his hand and onto the bed.

The two both looked at each other, and made eye contact before diving for the phone. Felix got to it first, but Mark landed on top of him. He didn't think anything of it, and just tried to get the phone away from the hysterically laughing Swedish moron who was still trying to film with the front facing camera.

"Give it!"

"You want it that bad just come and get it! Isn't that the American motto?"

"Hey you shut up!"

"You're getting me all wet!" Felix yelled, the back of his shirt getting soaked from Mark laying on him as his arms and hands grabbed for the phone.

"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped me when I came out of the shower!"

"Whatever! The videos run out of footage time anyway, it stopped recording! Here, I'll delete the video so you can-" Felix stopped dead, his eyes going wide. "Shit…"

"What? What is it?" Mark asked, climbing off of him and readjusting his towel.

"I set it so when the video ended it instantly uploaded to my channel…" Felix swallowed hard, the faintest trace of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh god… Let me see the video." Mark demanded, his face also turning red slowly.

Felix nodded and complied, sitting next to him and holding the phone so they both could see. The whole video was a minute and seventeen seconds long, but it was pretty incriminating.

It started out with Felix just talking to his subscribers, talking about how he was here with Mark and they'd be hanging out together for a while to make some co-op videos. Then the bathroom door opened up behind him suddenly, and Felix looked startled before aiming the camera at the door.

You could hear him say "Say hi to the camera Mark!" before Mark looked over at him. No clothes, just a towel. He was shining with water, his hair falling in his face and his wad of balled up clothes in his hand.

"DAMMIT FELIX!" Next came the struggle. Now, this is what made them both turn pretty damn red. The way the camera was seeing them fight, the angle showed only their upper halves as they fought. Mark had been pinning Felix to make sure he didn't get away with the phone, and the camera only picked up the top of that. It looked… well, exactly how you think it looked.

"Oh god…" Mark mumbled, running his hand through his wet hair.

"I-I'll delete it now" Felix stammered, looking for the red delete button.

"Can you delete from mobile?"

"Yeah I th-... No. No you can't." Felix groaned and face palmed, completely red now.

"I can smell the fresh hell thats coming our way about this…" Mark smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "But hey, I think we just sent a large amount of the people who pair you with Cry into a frenzy."

"Yeah…" He laughed slightly "That's true… You wanna roll with this?" He asked.

"Hm? Like you and Cry already do?"

"Yeah, but it can be a bit more hardcore because we can both show our faces" Felix looked over at him with the slyest grin Mark had ever seen on anyone.

"You realize we'll be causing some ovary explosions right?" He smirked.

"That's the point right? Lets just roll with this until we get bored of it." Felix winked at him and then laughed, which dismissed the wink as a joke. But Mark still felt his heart fluttering like it had spawned seventeen million aggressive butterflies in his chest. He probably didn't even notice he had this effect on him.

Felix chucked the clothes that had landed on the floor in the struggle at Mark "Oi, get dressed would ya!" He chuckled, pulling his laptop out of his backpack. "What do you want to play together?"

"Ah, how about Surgeon Simulator 2013? Multiplayer that, and accidentally murder so many Bobs." Mark pulled on his boxers and pants before taking off the towel, opting to not wear a shirt for a while.

"Sounds good for a starter one" Felix agreed, opening the laptop. "You gonna wear a shirt for it or no?"

"I don't waaaannaaaa~" He whined.

"Fiiiine, then don't wear one!" He retaliated, knowing Mark would put a shirt on eventually. And he was right, Mark grabbed his shirt and slipped it on over his head. "You're too timid to go on screen with no shirt on"

Mark had no clue why, but this made him blush BAD. It was impossible for Felix not to have noticed it, but he didn't say anything for a moment before getting quite serious.

"Hey, Mark… Are you sure you're alright? I mean, we can talk about what happened if you'd like…" Felix moved a bit closer to him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mark shut his eyes tight. "I'm fine, don't worry about me… She wasn't actually that bad…"

Felixs slightly cold fingers traced along Marks wrist, where the bracelet used to be. There was a burn all around his wrist in a circle, it was bound to scar. "Tell me the truth. Are you going to be okay now." He asked, his tone dead serious.

"I'll be fine… It's just a burn, it doesn't even hurt. He opened his eyes and gave Felix a sweet, caring look in hopes to calm him down. When he didn't answer, he asked him something that had been bothering him for a bit.

"Why'd you come for me?"

Felix flinched visibly "You needed help, and I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't call the police here, it wouldn't make any sense why someone from Italy knows about a kidnapping. They would have disregarded me."

"You're lying."

"Tja ... Jag eh ... Du vara tyst"

"English please"

"I told you to be quiet."

Mark lightly grabbed Felixs chin, turning his head so he looked directly into his eyes. Behind his glasses, Marks eyes shone with concern and compassion. "Tell me the truth. Why'd you come all the way out here for me." His voice was as smooth as silk, this was the voice he used when he got really close to the mic for his fans. He could feel the shudder that went through his companion, and that made him smirk a bit.

So this is what control felt like. This is what true domination felt like. Mark felt his lips curl into a smirk, and words popped out before he had a chance to even think about it. "Were you listening? I asked you a question." Sudden assertion has forced its way into his voice, now he sounded… dominant. He tightened his grip on Felixs arm, while still holding his chin so their eyes remained locked with the other.

"Stopp... Du gör mig skaka…" Felix trembled as he spoke, and Mark only felt more delighted by this. He licked his lips without thinking.

"Come on, tell me."

"Jag gjorde det ... eftersom du behövde hjälp ... Mark  
att du dödar mig ...

"Tell me in English"

"I came and got you because you… needed help." He mumbled, trying to look away. But Mark kept a firm grip on him.

"No, it was something else. There's no reason why you'd come all the way out here for just that."

"Fine, vinner du ... Jag kom för att se till att du var okej ... Ingen kan ta dig bort …"

"In English Felix."

"Nobody can take you away… I needed to make sure you were safe… I can't permit anyone to take you from me" He managed to jerk his face away from Mark, who looked pretty astonished. "I know you probably aren't… into me. You probably don't even like men… But I really like you Mark"

Now, Mark didn't respond with words. Actions spoke louder, thats what his parents had always said. You can imagine the surprise Felix got when Mark suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Soft, but aggressive at the same time. Mark felt all breath leave his body, and his face start to give off heat. He was blushing, bad, but at this moment he didn't care.

He let his hands lace with the Swedish mans as the kiss deepened, as their lips parted. This kiss held all the feelings that had been hidden behind a computer screen for the past year and a half. Mark dropped Felixs hands in favor of his shoulders, to push him down onto his back on the bed. He broke the kiss, brushing his lips against the skin on his partners neck.

He smirked at the cute little noise Felix made, a mix of a surprised gasp and a cry of protest. "So yeah… If you didn't pick up on the hints… I feel the same way." He whispered, his lips against his partners neck. Again his hands felt Felix shudder, and that only encouraged Mark to be more and more dominating. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"N- nothing, I don't know what you're talking ab- Ah!" He cried out as Mark lightly bit down on his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about." Pride had gotten the better of him, and he was holding back the noises that Mark wanted oh-so-desperately.

He really did want to hear Felix cry out, his moaning and whimpering, and he especially wanted to hear his name leave those lips in a breathy begging tone. Alright, that was the goal. Get Felix to scream his name, no matter the cost. And he wouldn't stop until he reached that goal.

Mark slid his hands under Felixs shirt, exploring his chest, back and stomach skin. Felix had such a cute feminine build, almost girlish in a way. Though he was masculine, he had a hint of feminine. He was patient, he could tease the living fuck out of him. His fingers traced every crevasse and line on his body, finding every detail. He needed to memorize this body, map it out for future reference.

"Nng… Jesus Christ…" Felix muttered under his breath. It was hard not to make a sound, especially in this situation. Keeping silent was a challenge, Mark could see that. So why not kick up the pressure? He was having fun toying with his foreign delight.

"You're biting your tongue. Come on Felix, let me hear what you have to say~" He cooed, his lips against the others neck. Sensitive spot, use it to its full potential.

"I don't think you could handle it." Felix shot back, his ego now stepping up.

"Oh, I think I can" He purposefully dropped his voice an octave, adding to the dark effect. He removed his hands from Felixs shirt, and hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his pants. "It's you who can't handle it."

"You underestimate me" Felix mocked, rolling his eyes and smirking like the devilish teenager we all remember being. He still had yet to grow out of his trouble making phase, and this was some fun trouble.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into." He whispered darkly into his ear as he removed his own shirt.

"An American with glasses and a silly mohawk?" Felix teased.

Mark had to analyze the situation to see what his next move was. He was on top of Felix, his knees on either side of his hips. He would occasionally lean down and bite at his partner, or whisper in his ear. He smiled to himself. That had been enough foreplay for the both, he could already tell Felix was hard, even though he couldn't actually see. He'd seen the signs. Sweaty, heavy breathing, constant shuffling of the legs.

"This American with glasses is getting into you." He chuckled darkly at the blush that rose to Felixs face, making him look even cuter than before.

Clothing was the next issue. It impeded the progress, so it had to be removed. Mark pulled of his partners shirt, the other offering no resistance. Once Felix had his hands free, he set to work unbuttoning Marks pants. His fingers were shaking, so it was only slightly difficult to unbutton and unzip the jeans. Mark only had to jerk roughly on Felixs sweatpants to get them off, which made things much simpler for the two.

Next were the boxers. Mark hesitated when his fingers found the red fabric. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you into anything…" He was genuinely concerned, it would crush his heart if he did this and Felix wasn't ready. He would be disgusted with himself. He needed to know for sure that this is what he wanted.

By now Felix was breathless and impatient. "Hurry up and fuck me would you?" He snapped, giving him a look that reinforced his demand.

Mark smiled, and pulled his boxers down. Things escalated quickly, as the two were both highly impatient and horny at this point. Mark aggressively lifted Felixs legs up, and shoved himself inside Felixs body.

Felix cried out, balling his fists up in the sheets. Pain and pleasure blurred into a single feeling that he couldn't get enough of. Marks hands supported him, placed by Felixs head. He waited a moment before moving, just in case Felix wanted to stop now.

"Hurry up… I'm f-fucking impatient…" He whimpered weakly, prompting him to start moving. He started slowly, gradually picking up pace. Felix couldn't keep his moaning inside any more. "Aaah~... Aaaahh… Nng…"

Mark was breathing rather heavy and groaning every now and then. The slapping of skin filled the room, along with the moaning of the Swedish man. He was much more vocal than anticipated, and that wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Felix arched his back up into him, frantically shaking his head back and forth in response to the building ecstasy. "Aaah! OOOAAAAH! Mark! Maaaark!" he cried, sending him over the edge.

Felix was completely filled with his cum, as his own shot out with him. He let out one final scream before collapsing, sinking into the bed.

Mark pulled out, and lay next to him, panting deeply. It took him a minute to catch his breath. "So uh… Are we going steady or?"

"Hell yeah we're steady, there's no way I'd let us not be… Fucking hell Mark next time tell me what I'm getting into…"

"I tried, you wouldn't listen~"

"You shut up. Come on, lets… lets get dressed and make a video"

* * *

I'm sorry I can't write good smut D: I'm sorry you had to witness that


End file.
